<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farcry 5 One Shots by SinneadSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137407">Farcry 5 One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinneadSeed/pseuds/SinneadSeed'>SinneadSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cults, F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinneadSeed/pseuds/SinneadSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories based around the world of Farcry 5, featuring all our favourites  from Hope County</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Palmer/Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader, Sharky Boshaw/Reader, Various Far Cry Characters/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farcry 5 One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did someone say body shots?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John Sead X Reader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Set not long after the Seeds come to Hope County so John is still trying to resist temptation and not fall back into his old ways.) (Y/N = your choice of name)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You have not long turned 21 and are still trying to figure out what to do with your life, much to your parents dismay. You might not know what college to attend or what to study but, you’ve got yourself a nice little house over in Holland Valley pretty close to where Nick and Kim live,and can be found over there quite often. Unfortunately that also means that you are near John Seeds ranch, not that you have anything against the guy really, it's just that he seems a bit stuck up for you both to get along and like he wouldn't know how to loosen up and have fun if it came up to him and threw up all over his expensive silk shirt. Living on your own does however come at a price because nothing good is free in this life, luckily you have good friends and Mary-May offered you a job at the Spread Eagle which suits you just fine, you a have been there a few months now and are a favorite among the patrons topped only by Mary-May herself.</p>
<p>As you are now know your was around the bar Mary May has decided to entrust you with running the place by yourself a few nights a week, so she can have a break and care for her father who been sick lately. While mopping up a nights worth of spilt beer from the floor an idea just pops into that pretty little head of yours. So medical bills are expensive right and the lord above knows Mary May could sure do with some help, so what about if I hosted a casino night, cheap drinks mixed with poker and blackjack.. This will be perfect, just to be safe we will have to slightly fix the games the house always wins after all. To really pull the cash in I need someone with a very large disposable income, I need John Seed! Now to find a was to get his boring arse here. While continuing to clean up you're trying to think of was of persuading the rich Mr Seed to come.</p>
<p>A few day had past and you still had no ideas. Mary May loved the idea of a theamed casino night and said that if all goes well she’ll let you do one again, maybe make it a monthly thing. So no pressure! You're outside the Spread Eagle were Sharky is helping you put up a homemade banner above the door for the casino night this coming weekend, when who should walk by but Mr money bags himself.</p>
<p>John annonces himself with a throaty chuckle “You known Miss (Y/N) bars are a highly sinful place, but to mix that all with gambling. Well your really are going to need to pray for salvation girl, if this ( John gestures to the banner waving his arms) is how you intend to go on”</p>
<p>“Oh come on John, lighten up will youl. All proceeds from this night are going to Mary May’s dad to help with his medical bills and such, I suppose you could say that this is a charity event. Now what type of God fearing man would that make you John if you didn't help asweet old man out? A bad sinner just like the rest of us!” You half snap back at him, he really had touched a nerve with you, he doesn't know you he cant judge. Taking a deep breath and in a calmer tone you added “ Love thy neighbour Mr Seed”</p>
<p>“Nice Try little lady, but it's not going to happen” John reply sounded very final, and with a wink in your direction he walked off back to his car parked outside Pastor Jerome's church.</p>
<p>Sharky clambers down from the ladder were he watched the whole exchange red in the face and bursts out laughing “ That way popcorn worthy (Y/N). I can't believe i managed to keep it together until now, you cute as a button, using John's own tactics against him.” Sharky had<br/>

</p><p>“Shark you have got to be going insane! Have you got altitude sickness from up on that ladder? John is a goody two shoes, he wouldn't have any idea what to do with a girl like me.<br/>

</p><p>“Girl you are so on! I’ve heard a few rumors going around about the Seeds, so i’ll be coming calling for that money pretty soon” Sharky packs up his toolbox and loads it into the back of his truck.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” you call after him as he gets into his truck and drives on his was home.</p>
<p>You need to find out what the hell Sharky knows that you don't, lucky enough for you you work in a bar, what better place to get all the juicy gossip on John Seed. Let the snooping commence! Back inside the bar you scan the room looking for a target, your eyes find the Young Rachel Jessop who you know has been going to the little gatherings the Seeds have been having. You walk over to Rachel with a drink it's only and orange juice, since Rachel has been hanging round the Seeds she's stopped drinking along with giving up a few more of her vices, its for the best really that girl was a complete mess.</p>
<p>“Hey Rachel. I brought you over another drink, it's quiet in here tonight and to be honest I could really do with a conversation with someone whos not a drunk mess.” That's it (Y/N) put your foot in it, she's never going to talk to you of she thinks you're an insensitive prick! “Shit sorry I didn't mean anything by that, what I…”</p>
<p>Rachel interrupts giggling “Don't worry (Y/N). It's actually nice that i can be referred to as the sober one for once, i never thought it would happen but i have the Seeds to thank for that”</p>
<p>“Actually I had an ulterior motive for coming over here, I wanted to ask you a few questions about John.” Rachel raised her eyebrows at this unsure as what to say so she let you continue. “ You see me and john are practically neighbours but, I know nothing about theman, well except for the rich lawer bit. I suppose what I wanted to know is why he's so up himself all the time?”</p>
<p>Rachel takes a deep breath and choosing her words carefully starts to speak “ Look (Y/N) I don't want to offend you or anything but, I don't think John would want to be friends with one of his neighbours who acts like you do.” Seeing thats shes about to be interrupted Rachel holds out her hand to stop you from talking. “Please let me finish.” all she gets from you is a quick nod before she is talking again. “I don't mean this in a mean was just that John has had a lot of struggles with addiction, which you would know about if you attended one of the projects meeting. He’s not been sober all that long and you would literally be the definition of temptation for him, and for him to fall so hard after everything he’s done… well the gates would be shut to him.”</p>
<p>Well I have no idea about the last part, that must be some hippy brainwashing that prearcer Joseph Seed does at these “meetings”. But what I do know is that I probably owe Sharky money now, SHIT. This does mean that this would definitely be up Johns ally, or the old John at least.</p>
<p>The day of the casino night is finally here, time to get to work setting up. Lucky enough for you Sharky is here to lend a hand, although you think the only reason he is here is to collect his winnings and gloat.</p>
<p>“Hey hey hey (Y/N), you got my money?” Sharky strolls into the Spread Eagle with a huge shit eating grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Afternoon to you too Sharky.”</p>
<p>“Come on now i won fair and square, ah heck if you aint go the money then you can send a few drinks my was tonight. Only fair since i'm helping out” and he literally starts batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl with a crush. You can’t help but start to giggle at this adorable display from the fire loving hick. </p>
<p>“Okay okay, you get one drink later and i’ll get your money Shark.” you reach into your pocket pull out $10 and hand it to Sharky. “It’s not fair though, how the hell was I supposed to known John bloody Seed was a sex addict?! You had an unfair advantage, you already knew that. Shame on you” although your words was serious you couldn’t help to laugh, he played you good but you love that goof he’s one of your best friends. “Come on, you need to earn that<br/>

</p><p>A few hours pass and the two of you have set up all the tables with card games that include blackjack a poker, basically it's a cards night with a fancy name but it's the closest thing Hope County has ever had to a casino so it will have to do. People are filling the bar nicely and soon enough the nights in full swing with lots of alcohol being drunk and money being won and lost, it's looking to be a real success. You're working the bar when someone walks up and asks for a water, looking up you see the one and only John Seed in a bar of all places.</p>
<p>“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. Mr Seed i thought you way to high and mighty to humble us with your presence, what changed your mind?” you have a smug look on your face like you knew he would come all along, were in reality you’re in complete shock.</p>
<p>“ Well (Y/N) I had been thinking over our last encounter and realised even though I may not approve of your methods, alas I may even say condem. Your intentions are good, so I thought I would come and make a donation I need not partake in any sinning however.” John sounded as if he way trying to convince himself of this and didn't sound his usual confident self.</p>
<p>Brilliant you thought how hard could it be to get him to fall off the wagon and drop some big coin on the table.</p>
<p>You smile handing him a beer knowing full well he asked for a water, but you had a plan.</p>
<p>“Now John how can I let you sit there and sip on some lukewarm tap water after you've been so kind to grace us with your wallet. Now this nice cold beer will hit the spot and don't worry it's alcohol free so no need to feel any guilt.” What utter horseshit, it's not alcohol free at all you just hope he doesn't look too closely at the bottle. You don’t want him leaving until he has made a sizable donation!</p>
<p>He drank the drink no questions asked and soon enough he'd drank another, then another until he’d started asking for whisky. And you happily supplied him. You began to see another side of John, one you hadn't expected. He was FUN! And the amazing thing is way that people seemed to really like this John, he was sat at a blackjack table with Sharky betting a stupid amount (Mary May is going love bleeding John dry). John is really really bad at gamberling, you would think that he didn't know how to count the way he was playing, but Sharky seemed to be having the time of his life advising John on the game.</p>
<p> “Nah man, you gotta hit Johnny boy. You have 20 there you hit and you might just get a one and win.” Sharky way shaking trying not to laugh knowing John way about to go bust and lose a thousand bucks.</p>
<p>“HIT ME” John called</p>
<p>“That's 25, you're bust.” the dealer said.</p>
<p>“Oh well, i’ll beat you next time.” John laughed. This is so strange John always seemed like such a sore loser normally, who would have thought he would be this chilled drunk.</p>
<p>Time to really get this party started and get your own back on Sharky for conning $10 off you<br/>

“ANYBODY WANT A BODY SHOT?” you asked above the music playing. John way the first one to reply.</p>
<p>“Did someone say body shots!?” He looked like he was the cat about to get the cream<br/>
looking you up and down licking his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah John, you're first up to get yourself a shot of tequila” you told him with your come hither voice, this will be hilarious, you fumble for your phone because you are going to want to remember this moment.</p>
<p>You grab a towel from the bar and tie it around John's head covering his eyes expecting some protest from him but only getting an excited groan, whatever floats your boat dude. You lead John to the bar and tell him to wait there while you get ready. You hurry over to Sharky and tell him to get his ass up on that bar and look pretty. He sighs.</p>
<p>“ I knew that this was going to be a possibility tonight, so this morning I shampooed my chest hair. I'm ready ” he said seriously until he cracked a massive grin.</p>
<p>You say nothing because what is there you can say. You get Sharky ready up on the bar and prep the shot, John is waiting patiently for you to tell him to go, your phone is positioned to capture the whole glorious moment.</p>
<p>“Come get it John!” You tell him. Oh and he goes for it all right, wasting no time on downing that shot and licking a trail of salt up from Sharky's navel, the room can't control themselves they are roaring with laughter, John must have finally sensed something way up and ripped the blindfold off. It's a shame really you way really looking forward to John sucking on the lemon that Sharky was holding in his mouth with a smile the Cheshire cat would envy. John didn't get a chance to say anything however as he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. That last shot must have really pushed him over the edge, you take full blame for it as you could see the way he was having trouble standing up, oh well what's done is done. But wait …</p>
<p>“Shit! How in the hell am I supposed to get him home now, hed dead to the world” you let out.</p>
<p>Sharky sits up giggerling “ Well the way I see it (Y/N) you have three options, Number one leave him outside and hope the bears dont get at him. Number two call someone to come pick his sorry ass up. Number three you take him home, and since you are my sober driver friend i'll be their two and we can have ourselves a little snoop about his place” Sharky sounded oddly keen on leaving John to become bear bait.</p>
<p>“Ummmm I guess it has to be number three I cant grass him up to his family after I gave him a shove off the wagon Shark” you say feeling the tiniest pang of guilt for what you had done, it way closing time now so you make sure everyone and the bar is locked up before Sharky helps you carry John to your truck and you set of to take him home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>